


I Can't

by wolfsbanearrow (Pixelicious)



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Demon!Stiles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelicious/pseuds/wolfsbanearrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to get out of the kid.”</p>
<p>“I can’t,” Stiles hissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't

To say Stiles was having a shit day would be an understatement.

Two years ago he was able to get rid of a supposed ‘demon wolf’ and its Alpha Pack, along with a dark druid, be he gets caught easily by two hunters.

And not just any regular hunters, it was the Winchester brothers.

Yeah, he’s heard of them, but he never thought he’d actually run into them. Ever.

“You need to get out of the kid.”

“I can’t,” Stiles hissed.

“And why not?” The tall one, Sam if you remembered correctly, asked.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Yeah, I’m not buying any of your shit,” Dean snapped, grabbing the demon killing knife. “If you know what’s best for you, you’ll jump ship.”

“Are you not listening to anything I say?” Stiles leaned forward as much as his hands would let him. “I. Can’t.”

Dean looked over at Sam, who shrugged and furrowed his brows.

“Not the right answer, kid,” the shorter brother moved forward to grab Stiles’ shoulder. With a thrust, Dean shoved the knife deep into Stiles’ gut, causing him to grunt in pain.

They came to the conclusion that the kid the demon was riding around in wouldn’t survive anyways. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made even if they didn’t like it.

Sam watched as the demon sizzle a little and slump forward. That was that. Dean pulled the knife out and wiped the blood off against his pant leg.

So after a moment the brothers began to pack up their things without paying any attention to the body. They would have to do something with it afterwards.

“You know,” a voice said behind them. The two froze where they were.

“I met some pretty dumb people, but you two take the cake.”

Dean and Sam turned around with wide eyes.

Stiles’ eyes were pitch black, a few trails of blood oozing from his mouth.

“I’ve done nothing but help people and you two show up stabbing people.”

“What—“

“You—!”

Both Winchesters were at a loss for words. If he wasn’t in the situation he was currently in, Stiles might be laughing at them.

“If you would have just listened, I would have explained. I’ve been fused with this body since birth. Don’t worry it was a win-win situation. We both get to live… well kind of.”

Sam had to lean against the wall for a moment. Trying to wrap this around his head was starting to give him a headache, he bet Dean was feeling the same way.

“I’ve done nothing wrong other than download music illegally, and maybe watch porn, but I’ve killed nothing that didn’t deserve it.”

“And what would that be?” 

Stiles raised a brow at them. They stabbed him with a knife and think they can still ask questions? “Uh, I don’t know. Maybe a whole pack of alpha werewolves that were bent on killing the werewolves in town, and a darach that was bent on killing pretty much everyone, for starters?”

“What the hell is a darach?” Dean questioned, raising a brow.

“A druid gone bad. Oh, and you made a big mistake, taking me and all.”

“Really now?” Dean rose to the challenge.

“Yeah, because you obviously didn’t look into who I am, and who my dad is.”

“Who is he?” Sam asked now, not sure if he’s liking where this is going.

“It’d be a shame if the Sheriff knew what two supposed FBI agents just did to his son,” Stiles said nonchalant.

“And what does the Sheriff have to do w—” Dean froze, eyes snapping to the kid. Did he just say son? “Fuck!”

Stiles smirked. “Fucked indeed.”


End file.
